Elf today, Shade tomorrow
by Stella-g1rL
Summary: Amateur writin. Read @ ur own risk: 17 YO elf-shade trying to find safety in the Varden. Eragon shuns her, she falls in LOVE with...Who? Read and learn... . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yola! It's me! 'Kay, so this is a new story, I guess. Well, I guess it's new to all of you ppl, b/c it's been in my mind for quite a while. You see, I thought it up Waaaay back, in like, 6th grade. So It is far from new to me. Anyway…Alexa is seventeen, and, after countless revisions, She is an elf, a rider, and…a Shade. Well, actually, only half-shade. Her mom was a Shade, so it's more dominant in her. But her dad is some random, important elf that you've never heard about but exists anyway. And that's all you need to know, honestly. For now…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I cannot believe I got out of that!_

Okay. I'm not proud. I'll admit that. But sometimes…I can be really, really clever. Particularly in a tight situation. I mean, who could imagine getting away from the Mad King's soldiers like that!

_Okay, at an expense, _I allowed, grimacing as I glanced at my arm. _But freedom always has a price._

Yes, I'll also admit that only half the soldiers actually hunting me are doing because they'll get a reward. Money or no, there are those that would give a lot to catch me just to sell me into slavery for my condition. _Or…_

I stop the thought, now shivering.

It's never easy being me. I mean, between being on the run from all those looking to make their fortune somehow off of me, and trying to stay pretty much inconspicuous in general…

My life, as is, sucks.

Does help, though, that I've got something to fight for. And a goal for where I want to go right now. I mean, I hear that the Varden are quite accepting. Of odd, castaway sort of people.

Like me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I run into a city just north of Furnost as night falls. Under the cover of darkness, I can easily blend into the background, for a night. Then, tomorrow, I'll leave for Furnost, the safe place for me. Because Furnost is the first place that houses the Varden.

And so that is how I ended up being naive enough to book a room in an inn/pub. I've always had bad luck in places that are part pubs. Because of drunks. But this time I thought I'd be safe, because it was after nightfall, and people are generally into their cups quite a bit by then.

So I was woken very, very late by a guy holding a knife to my throat. Very nice, I know.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. What sort of jackass was the innkeeper anyway, giving my room key to some random guy. "Who the hell gave you the key to my room?"

"Excuse me?" he pulled away, surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to actually be able to talk.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"I said.

"Well..."he fingered the knife thoughtfully for a moment.

"Okay. I'm tired. If you're going to attempt to kill me, do it now, so I can jack the knife and kill you. If not, let me sleep, and we'll deal in the morning."

When he didn't make a move to use the knife, I stole it, shoved it under the pillow, and lay back down.

"Get some sleep," I told him. "You're going to need it. And, if I wake up with you anywhere within five feet of me, you're dead."

"Does this mean I'm in for hell tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, already half asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm sorry, ppl. But I was running low on creativity this week. Still, if any interest shows, keep in contact, b/c another chapter is forthcoming for all interested parties.  
And Please, Please, PLZ R&R (honestly!) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yola! I have returned, ppl! It hasn't been that long, I know. But still... Just a note: freakish guy looks very Murtagh-ish. Like in the movie, you know? But he's not Murtagh. Soooooooooo not Murtagh. Enjoy!

* * *

__

Oh. My. God. My head!

I woke up with a massive headache. Which is usually for one of two reasons: 1.) I was having a dream that I am trying to remember, or 2.) Somebody who broke into my room last night drugged me before I woke up so I couldn't use magic.

And it was probably the second reason, because some guy did break into my room last night. And he obviously knew I could use magic and what I really was. And I woke up late today. But whatever...

I woke up with a major headache, and so far the day hasn't been any better...

Because apparently that guy who busted into my room last night? Yeah, he can tie knots really well. And I found, once I was fully conscious, that the headache was not the worst of it, nor was the fact that I had been drugged. The worst of it is, he hog-tied me, and when I finally woke up, he threatened my life using the knife he'd stolen back from me.

Talk about Karma, right?

Jesus! The guy could cut me a little slack! But, hey, he just explained that he isn't from the Empire (sure...) he doesn't want to hurt me, but will if I make him (yeah, right...) and that all he and his partner want (whoa, partner? really?) is to keep me from getting kidnapped by random enemy soldiers or killed, because, what the hell, it's a young woman/elf/shade traveling all by her lonesome.

"Just one question," I said when he'd finished telling me all that.

"Yes?" he said expectantly.

"Did you expect me to buy any of that BS after you freaking Hog-tied me and drugged me?"

You should have seen his face!

"I don't really know how you were raised, but you obviously have no idea what decency is."

"Yes, well I am not the one who busted into a random girl's room in the middle of the night in the hopes that she is the person I am looking for." He laughed at me after I said that.

"Okay. If I give you time to explain, would you promise to let me go?" I ask him.

"I can't say I'll let you leave, but I will give you some freedom."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on selling me to the Mad King, or as a slave?"

"No. Now, promise me that you won't interrupt me, and that you will behave once I untie you? And I can't have you trying to just run off if I do. Okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

A/N: I apologize once again for how long it's been. I am trying. Any advice about my characters? Sorry it is so amateurish so far, and so short! Please review it peeps, so I have some reason to continue writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the Inheritance books (sadly), therefore, none of this happened.(Unfortunately) I am only writing this because I am an obsessive Fan-Girl, hopelessly lost to the obsession of this website..._;-p

A/N: Yola! I'm back, Finally! it took me so long to write this chapter, I really hope it's up to par. Please R&R, tell me what you think. If any of you have any suggestions for anything I could have happen to them, please leave me a review. Happy Reading!

* * *

Okay, I'm not perfect.  
Yes, I did, in fact, consider running away, when finished untying me.  
For about a total of five seconds.  
"You are obviously not very smart," he said.  
"You don't know me." I pointed out.  
"No, but I do know that you're considering running off anyway. And I realize that the only reason you would possibly miss the gaping hole in that plan is because you're not all that smart."  
"Oh? And what's the flaw?"  
"Just that I am directly in your way. The only way you're getting out is if I let you walk by me."  
After that I shut up, until he'd untied me. Then, rubbing my wrists, I looked him in the eye. "So , have you got a name, or am I going to have to give you one?"  
"Ganymede," he told me. "My name's Ganymede"  
"Okay. I'm Alexandria."  
"First, before I tell you my story, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"What happened to your arm?"  
"Oh…that. I was maimed by a bunch of soldiers when they accosted me on the side of the road." When he looked curious, I added, "End of that story. And that whole chapter of my life." I hope. "Your turn."  
"Okay." He sighed. "Look. I don't even know where to start."  
"Start with explaining this partnership you mentioned."  
"Okay. About a month ago, I was traveling from the Beor Mountains this way, and I was skirting the very edge of the Hadarac. And I ran into this old man. And he told me that his name was Brom. So I asked him what he was doing out in the desert."  
"And…?" I prompted when he was silent.  
"Oh. And he just asked me to sit down. I did, and he explained all about the New Rider, the Varden and the war. And the end of this talk, I asked him why he was telling me. And he said, 'Because you have to help stop the war. Then I asked him how, and he told me about this scholarly kid I would be able to find if I headed to Feinster. But he told me that first, if I was going to be able to do what needed to be done, then I would have to pass through here and find you."  
He grew silent again, so I prompted him with another, "And…?"  
"Well, then he just sort of faded, like a ghost. And I made camp, then thought about what he told me. And I decided I wanted to do what he said. He even told me your name. And got it right."  
"WHAT?"  
"He told me to find you. He even knew your name. He said, 'Go find a half-blood in Furnost. She'll go by the name of Alexandria, and she-'" He stopped, red-faced in embarrassment. Deciding to not pursue it, I asked, "So you decided to just lie in wait for me in Furnost?"  
"Actually, I got here just yesterday. Earlier, I'll admit, but I didn't get here more than an hour before you. And I had just come here when you walked in. Kind of…shocked me, I guess."  
Then I started to wonder. What was he? Just human, or something else? He knew what I was. And yet, I hadn't any idea about him, beyond his name. The reason I wondered was because he looked human, but his features were more angled, like me. I have elves' features…mostly.  
"Are you only human Ganymede? Because I can't help but wonder…"  
"Ah…" he sighed. "See…that's the problem. I don't have any idea."  
"How can you not know?"  
"You see, I can't remember. I'm sure I used to know, but…Well, that's partially why I came. Because Brom sort of hinted that you might be able to help…"  
"Well I don't know you from Adam. Sorry."  
"Well…okay. But are you still willing to come to Feinster with me?"  
"I was going to Surda."  
"We can. I plan to, after Feinster. So…Will you come?"  
"Yes." I didn't even have to consider. It seemed perfect. And traveling with someone would make me less of a target, as I was supposedly traveling alone."

* * *

A/N: OMG! I finally added to this story! when was the 2nd chapter uploaded, anyway?...don't answer that.  
I am so proud of myself for finally finishing this chapter! it took me 3 months and Oh my Gosh, I had so much of a writer's block!  
But I'm back!


End file.
